That's the Way the Road Dogs Do It
by 42 Noodles
Summary: America and Turkey have some fun. Lemon, guy x guy, don't like don't read.


It was a beautiful night in the U.S. of A. and America and Turkey were getting ready to do the do if you know what I mean (wink wink nudge nudge). They had been dating for months now and were about to take it to the next level, like third base in football terms. They were in America's suave bachelor pad and there were like candles and champagne bottles everywere and the mood music playing in the bckaground was Pink Floyd, because that's a really sexay band. They had just got back from their date, where they had gone to see Batman v. Superman Dawn of Justice and it was so terrible they'd both had to pour bleach into their brains afterwards to remove the stench of Zak Snyders total failure to competently direct a superhero movie as well as the sheer awfulness of Ben Affleck and Jessie Esenberg's acting, and the what the fuck was even going on with Lois Lane's subplot, honestly that whole thing could've been cut from the movie and it wouldn't have made a damn difference, but anyway neither America nor Turkey cared about that right now because they wer finaly going to commutate their relationship.

America ripped off his cloths as soon as tehy walked through the door, magiaclly, just like how Jim carrey did in the movie where Morgan Freeman is god. Florida was hard as one of englands scones and erected to it's full legnth of 21 inchs.

"thats a pretty long dick you have, bro" said Turky approivngly.

"I know right?" said America proudly. "Okay, its your turn to get NEKKID now."

Turkey sexily unbuttoned his shit. His pictoral mussles were rly big, like Thor's in the Thor movie, except they were hairier because Turkey is too lazy to shave.

"Nice HAIRY MAN-BOOBS ya got there, m'friend" said america snakily, a lustfull and devious look lightign up in his cerulean orbs.

"omg stfu they're not boobs!" said tuerky blushing at america's lewdness.

"YES THEY ArE, and I AM GOGING TO TOUCH THEM WITH MY WIENER" said America. he leaned over and slapped turkeys' man-boobs with Flordia.

"wow I didn't know your dingdong was prehensile!" said Turyky impressedly, because that was pretty impresive even though he was kind of annoyed by America dick-slapping him without permission.

"That's cause my whangdoodle has FREEDOM OF SPEECH, BABY!" America winked sexily as he invoked the first ammendment, and Turgey blushed agin.

"k enuff talk, lets get to the SEXXX" said trkey sexily.

"okay" said america even sexilyer.

They started kissing pasinoately, while groping at each others man-parts and tnalging each others fingers in their musty hair. their tongues wrapped around each other like two slugs writhing against each other. it was hot. Turkey at last felt an awakening in his male mushroom organ thing, which ameirca immediately saw and grinned at.

"what do we have here?!" he said waggling his eyerbows at turkey's thingamajig.

"that's Turkey junior and hes very excited to see u" trukey said senusualy.

"RODEO TIME!" america shooted loudly, pulling a guns out from his gun-holder-belt-thingy nad shootin up into teh air as he leaped on tp of Turkey's didgeridoo and beganed to ride it like a bullrider guy riding a bull.

"OH MY GAWD" turkey screamed, overwelmed by the ineffable sensation of his throbing guy-sausage being engolfed by the grisly tightness of America's New Jersey.

"YEEHAW! RIDE EM COWBOYY" America shot his guns some more and made lots of holes in the ceiling while he bounced up and down on tureky's pelvis like he was on a flesh trampolnene, except it wasn;t actuly a trampolfine at all it was really just Turkey's dingaling. debris from the celing rained down on them from where America shot the holes wif his gun, and some of it fell into Turke'ys open grunting mouth but he didn notise cause he was so overcame with the sexyness of feeling America's essense of Liberty all over him and around him.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" he said, grabbing Americas sonicly gryating hips while he tried not to load his blow immaturely cause that would be embarassing (lol geddit em-BARA-ssing bcuz turkey is buff lol).

"HELLS TO THE YEAH, BIZATCH!" said America. he hopped off Trky and pulled a cowboy rope out of his belt and lassoed Turky's wankstick with the rope, causing Tuerky to ejacumalate explosively, sending a glistering fountan of male yogurt 50 ft into the air, shoting out of one of the holes in the ceiling where it hit a bird and killed it. The bird fell down plumetng thru the air and fell on turkeys face. TUrkey almost didnt notice again because he was to busy crying from how good this sex was, and it was the happy kind of crying not the sad kind like how Zach Snyder probably cries into his piles of money because critics and fans alike hate his shitty movies.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT ON A STICK WITH SHIT ON TOP, AMERICA I CANT BELEVE YOU'RE SO GOOD AT THE SEX" TURKEY SAId unbelievingly while he removed the dead bird from his faec (it wuz a pidgin btw).

"u bet ur sweet ass I am babe" Ameicrca said egotistly in a genius billionaire playboy voice like Tony Stark. Ameirca then jizzed all over himself so his sexy man-torso was all covered in his own man-juice. Turkeyf licked up the democratic sauce of virility with his export tongue, and it tasted liek hamburgers and freedom.

"that was fuckin AWESOME" said turkey after he was done.

"indeed, but now its time fot the piece de resistonce" the cheeseburger loving american said, his eyebrows wilgging so vigorusly enough as to put England himself to shame.32wa8(P?fkml

"why are you speaking french now" turkey asked confusedly, but before he had a chance to ruminate on the implications of Amrica sudden;y Frenching he was pinned down onto the bed by a shining beacon of freedom and justice with abs only slightly less impressive than his own but also a little bit of excess stomahc fat because all that mcdonalds has gotta catch up to him sooner or later lol

"thanksgiving has come early this year" america said huskily, "do u know how I know that"

"idk, thanksgiving is an American-only thing, we don't do that in the rest of the world" said Turkey.

"okay but putting that aside do u know how I know thanksgiving is early this year"

"no, how?"

"BECAUSE IT'S TIME TO STUFF THE TURKEY!" America said as he rammed his long hard cockadoodledoo up Turkey's butt-tunnel. And then he banged him all through the night. Somewhere in the distance, a family of birds mourned for their lost brother and Jesse Eisenberg could be heard whispering _ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding_.

The End.


End file.
